


That One Unfateful Night

by Kovexeon



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Crowley Didn't Fall (Good Omens), Alternate Universe - Dark, Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Angel Raphael (Good Omens), Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Dark, Demon Aziraphale (Good Omens), Demon Phale (Good Omens), Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Minor Character Death, Reverse Au (Good Omens), Reverse Cannibal Au (Good Omens), This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-19 14:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20658701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kovexeon/pseuds/Kovexeon
Summary: Once a month Phale has to "harvest", Raphael accidentally discovers this and wishes to never experience it again. And then it happens again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of @azulytoons Good Omens Reverse au on IG where Phale is a demon cannibal and Raphael is an angel sent to keep an eye on him.
> 
> This is the first story I've decided to properly write and make public, it was a small idea I had one day and just went for it. So enjoy the absolute monstrosity that is my mind after a whole day of travel and a lack of sleep X3

Raphael had a rather uneventful day and was looking forward to sharing a drink with Phale, he pulled up to the all too familiar book shop but something was off. Rather, the lights were off and all blinds were down. This wasn't unusual so Raphael didn't think much of it and with a wave of his hand unlocked the front door and welcomed himself in. "Hey Phale, you in here? Brought a rather good vintage this time, I think you'll enjoy it. Phale?" He went into the back room thinking Phale was zoned into a book and didn't hear him. Then he found he couldn't move his feet, and a sudden realization hit him. 

~~~

There’s a door on the far side of the back room that isn't hidden, but miraculously goes unnoticed by unwanted eyes. Through this door were stairs that lead to a basement, however this was no ordinary basement. It was dimly lit and there were various tools hanging on one of the walls, there was a small closet that hung several black rubber aprons and gloves. Next to the closet was a small room and inside it were ropes, hooks, tables, buckets, barrels, a shelf of mason jars, a large metal sink, and a mop and bucket. All of the items were well kept and organized and a lot of the tools still worked as if they were brand new (despite the fact that a good portion of them have been discontinued for over a century). This part of the basement was rather clean, apart from the staining, but if you were to go down the hall and through a rather large metal and soundproof door you would be entering what could only be described as a slaughterhouse. On one side of the room was a prison cage, directly across on the other side of the room were bodies. Or rather, parts of bodies. All laid out in a gruesome, organized manner. In the cage were more bodies, these however were live and very, very afraid. There was a small entry way leading to another room, and leaning against the entrance was a figure covered in red with a knife in one hand and a cloth in the other, the figure was slowly wiping the knife while silently staring at the few people huddled as far away from him as possible. The man tossed the red stained cloth over his shoulder and fiddled with knife, inching closer to the cage door then leaned forward and put his arms through the bars. Eyeing each person up and down, he stopped at one and stared at him with hungry eyes.

"Hmmm," he licked his lips, "well aren't you a juicy looking thing. Come here, dear boy," he spoke in a near whisper with a menacing grin that could put a beast in its place. The poor soul didn't move, shaking and frozen from fear. The man raised an eyebrow, grin never fading, he leaned back and opened the cage door, entered, then closed the gate behind him.

"I said," he turned and walk towards the poor soul "come here." In a quick movement he grabbed the poor souls wrist and pulled him towards himself and immediately holding the knife behind his back, preventing him from moving away.

"How rude of me, one should know the name of the last person they will ever see" he leaned in and licked the side of his neck, knife digging at his back when he tried to move away.

"My name is Phale," he looked him dead in the eyes, "and I do hope you enjoyed your stay." With that Phale snapped his neck, slung him over his shoulder, and left to the other room threatening the other prisoners with a wink and a grin like death daring them not to make a sound. 

~~~

Upstairs in the back room, Raphael was slowly but surely remembering what the day was, thinking out loud to himself.

"What's today? Thursday? No. Friday, right? Can't be that Fri-fuck!" Raphael almost never swore, this was not one of those moments. Todays wasn't just any other Friday, no. Today was the second Friday of the month, feeding day.

"Urgh! Stupid! Stupid! Angel! How could I forget!" Raphael cursed under his breath, unable to move. It's not that he was frozen from fear, not to say he wasn't scared, cause he was. No, Phale cursed his shop that on the second Friday every month, people would be lured in, sometimes even ethereal or occult beings. Not that Phale meant for it to capture ethereal or occult beings, it was more that he couldn't control it. It came as natural to him as breathing did to humans. However when a human entered they completely froze, other beings were unable to move from their spot as if their feet had been glued to the floor. Raphael could do nothing but wait until his demon sensed him (it took a while for him to notice he caught something in his trap), so he stood there in the middle of the back room, arms crossed and head hung down staring at the floor.

~~~

Phale had just finished cleaning the body and strapping it down when he felt something, he caught another one.

"I'll be back to deal with you later," he said as he stroked his hand across the bodies chest, down his arm to his wrist where kissed then licked it. Walking out the door he looked to the cage and put a finger to his lips.

"Quiet my darlings, if you know whats good for you." Then left, locking the door behind him. He momentarily went to the small room to rinse off his arms and face, then he trailed up the stairs and quietly opened the door and stared at the sight before him.

"Well. Looks like I've caught a rare species," Raphael head shot up at the sudden voice, "I didn't expect to see you here."

"If it were any other night I'd be insulted, believe me I didn't expect to be here either."

Phale only gave an unsettling smirk towards the angel before walking towards him, a little too close for comfort.

"Then to what do I owe the honours of your presence, my dear?" If Raphael wasn't still stuck he would have backed up a few steps, instead he put up his hands to try and keep some distance between the two.

"Would you believe me if I told you that I dropped by to share a drink with you and forgot what day it was?" Phale looked Raphael in the eye and looked like he was thinking before he grinned.

"And here I was thinking you actually wanted to be here." He gently grabbed Raphael's wrist and moved them out of the way before taking a step closer, “how could someone as smart as you forget something as important as this." Voice now a whisper in Raphael's ear, sending a shiver down his spine.

~~~

(Time skip to the first night)

~~~

Feeding day always made Phale act a little... unusual, as if there were no filter on him. He says what he thinks, does what he wants, a gets what (or who) he wants. The first time Raphael found out about this it was an accident just like today, except he had a rather trying day and wanted to let out some steam (this was also the first time they both discovered that Phale's little trap caught all beings). Raphael came storming into the shop and was stopped as if he hit a brick wall and couldn't move for a solid 15 seconds, then he shook his head and was able to move his body, but his feet wouldn't budge. A few seconds later his demon came out of the back room and stared at Raphael in a way that he had not seen him before. His normal gentle demonic glance was gone and his eyes looked like a predator stalking his prey. Phale gently but quickly walked towards the angel and paused a few inches away from his face.

"I thought I felt something etherial, my dear," his voice was a low growl, "didn't think I'd attract an angel into my trap."

"Phale what the hell is going on!? Why can't I move!? And why does it feel like you're staring at me like I'm your next meal!?"

"I'm afraid you caught me at a rather bad time, dearest. You see, once a month I have to, I guess you could say, harvest. I lure people into the shop, they freeze up, and I take them down into the basement," Phale circled around Raphael and stood behind him, hovering behind him but never touching. His breath was hot on Raphael's neck causing his entire body to shiver and he closed his eyes not liking the feeling he was getting from the demon.

"W-well I, er, apologize for intruding in on your um, little ritual so if you would be so kind as to uh release me I-I will be on my way."

"I'm afraid I can't let you leave dear boy, even if I wanted to. You cannot leave the shop until daybreak, but" Phale moved so he was in front of Raphael and led him towards the door in the backroom, "I can move you somewhere else." Raphael was too shocked to stop himself from moving, Phale's eyes never leaving his.

"Phale, wha-where are you- what are you doing-"  
"Well I can't have you hanging around alone up here now can I? Besides, the dead aren't very good at holding a steady conversation."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah idk what happened with this chapter... about half way through I got lost, hopefully it worked out though X3

Phale brought Raphael down into the basement and into the slaughter room, Raphael wished more than anything to be able to do ANYTHING. But there was something about Phale's demonic aura that prevented him from working any sort of miracle, and so he could do nothing but stand by the wall and watch as Phale tore apart the body in front of him. Once he was done with the body and put it away, still covered in blood, he went up to Raphael and put one hand on his chest over his heart and the other snaked it's way to his waist getting blood all over him. Raphael made a sound that wasn't quite a squeak, his breathing becoming shallow and short and his heart was pounding.

"Is something the matter, my dear?" Phale pressed up against Raphael until his back was firmly pressed against the wall.

"Ph-phale, what are you- NGK!" Phale was nibbling at his earlobe and hummed into the sound the angel made.

"Hmmm, I've never had angel before," Raphael couldn't breath and his heart was pounding, "but I suppose I can wait for another opportunity."

Phale backed away from him and went to the cage to grab another body. Raphael's eyes shut and his body tensed when he heard a slice and gurgling. He didn't open his eyes until Phale started making casual conversation , as if this was normal.

"Now then, what was the reason for your wanting to visit tonight?" Raphael didn't answer, he was terrified of the sight before him. A woman was laying on the table, blood spilling from her throat, and Phale was sawing off her arm.

Raphael didn't really care that Phale was a cannibal, of course he didn't approve of it, but watching Phale tear apart the body in front of him was awful. He cared for and loved God's creation of the humans, he hated seeing them be injured or in pain, so you can imagine how mortified he was to watch as his demon took apart the human as if it were a pig. His attention was quickly brought back to reality when blood splattered across his face when Phale swung around an arm.

"Whoops! Here let me get that for you, dear.” Phale wiped away most of the blood from Raphael's face. There was still a bit of blood on the corner of his mouth, Phale used his thumb to wipe it off while caressing his face, then slowly withdrew his hand and licked his thumb.

"Mmm, there. Now I believe I asked you why you came over." Phale didn't move, clearly waiting for him to say something.

"Uhm, I-uh," he swallowed, trying to get the words to leave his mouth, "well I had er-a r-rather tiring day. I had a couple of miracles to perform, had to make a handful of people ssssee the error in their ways and turn them to good, and I had to visit the hospital to give a blessssing to one of the patients before they passssed and then gave the family a quick blessing."

Phale stared at him for a few more seconds before he went back to the body and continued to take it apart.

"Sounds like you had quite the busy day, mine was rather dull to be honest. The morning was slow, only one or two costumers, a little after lunch a few more people came in, and then I closed up and came down here to prepare everything. It didn't take too long before the first person came in, and two others shortly after, and then they started to slowly trickle in. Might actually be one of the slower nights."

And it was, only a few more people came in. Nearing the end of the night Raphael started to get a little antsy and started shuffling his feet around, not really registering that he could move around again. However Phale did notice this, but he decided to keep quiet and went back to his task, nearly done anyways, he wanted to see how long it would take before Raphael noticed.

And it took a while. Raphael followed Phale as he put away the body parts and cleaned himself up along with his tools, and Raphel didn't even notice he was helping him with the tools, Phale had to hide a smirk.

"So you have to do this once a month?" Raphael asked.

"Yup." Phale popped the 'p' at the end.

"And it has to be the second Friday of the month?"

"Mmhm."

"What would happen if you didn't do it? Or did it on a different day?"

Phale has wondered this himself, in fact one night he was especially curious if he would be able to do it the day after instead, so he tried. But as the hour drew near, it just happened. And he forgot about it completely and just continued his night as pure usual. It wasn't until afterwards did he realize that his mind practically shuts off and works on some sort of, well the closest word he could think of to describe it was instinct.

"I can't really control it. It just sort of, happens."

~~~

After everything was cleaned up they went up to the back room, Phale got himself a cup of tea and some coffee for Raphael. Finally after much silence Raphael sighed in exasperation.

"I never want to watch you do that again."

"Well it didn't seem to bother you towards the end, in fact dear you started lending me a hand."

And finally Raphael noticed. He sat silently and just stared at 

"Huh."

~~~

(Jump back to the present)

~~~

“How could someone as smart as you forget something as important as this." Phale’s voice was a whisper on his ear, and he was still pressed up against him.

“Heh, uhm well I had nothing going on today and well it must have slipped my mind.” Raphael managed to push Phale back a bit, but not completely.

“Would you care to join me?”

“I appreciate the offer, but I think I’d prefer to just sit up here until you’re done.” Raphael remembered the last time and shivered slightly.

“I’m guessing there’s no point in me trying to tempt you to say other wise.” Phale said with a pout as he backed away from Raphael.

“No, there’s not.”

“Hm. Alright, make yourself comfortable dearest, I shouldn’t be long.”

Phale started to head back towards the basement when Raphael called him.

“Phale!”

Phale stopped and looked back at him with a smirk.

“Yes dear?”

Raphael simply looked down and gestured to his feet.

“Oh yes, silly me. How could I forget.” Phale put extra emphasis on ‘forget’, causing Raphael to roll his eyes, before moving him to the couch and letting him get comfortable then left to the basement, but not before blowing a kiss to Raphael with a wink.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Sorry if it was a bit... weird... this is my first story! Suggestions or tips will help greatly so I can continue to better my writing!!! (Let me know if there are tags or warnings that I forgot!)  
Comments and kudos are always welcome X3
> 
> Yell at me on IG @kovexeon


End file.
